


221b ดาวพระศุกร์

by concuben



Category: Sherlock (TV), ดาวพระศุกร์
Genre: M/M, Thai fic
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concuben/pseuds/concuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อคุณหรี่ที่ไม่เคยเสียตัว ผู้มีสมญานามว่า "ดาวพระศุกร์" อย่าง เชอร์ล็อก ได้ปรากฎกายขึ้น ท่ามกลางนครหลวงแห่งอาชญากรรมอย่างลอนดอน เขาจะทำอะไรกับลอนดอน และลอนดอนจะทำยังไงกับเขา</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b ดาวพระศุกร์

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นการแสมชอัพ ดาวพระศุกร์ และ BBC Sherlock เข้าด้วยกัน 
> 
> หยิกเมะค่ะ 5555 
> 
> คนเขียนไม่นิยมอ่านนิยายแจ่มใส ไม่ชอบอะไรแนวใยไหม ไม่ดูละครไทย ไม่อ่านนิยายทั่วไป ชอบเรื่องตลก ดูซีรี่ส์ยาก หลงรักอะไรยาก  
> ส่วนมากอ่านอะไรก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่นิยายค่ะ วรรณกรรมที่อ่านก็มักเป็นหนังสือเรียน ชอบเรื่องตลกเป็นชีวิตจิตใจ 
> 
> ดังนั้นภาษาจะต่างกับคนอื่น ถ้าใครไม่ชอบแนวนี้ผ่านไปเลยค่ะ

เรื่องนี้เชอร์ล็อกจะอายุน้อยนะคะ แต่ทุกคนอายุใกล้เคียงกับใน bbc sherlock  
ถ้านึกไม่ออกดูรูปนี้นะคะ https://38.media.tumblr.com/d32623a7aa98cb9ef7976f6bd046e47b/tumblr_n93o0o3mzL1rhkzr4o1_500.png  
\------------------------------------------

นายแพทย์วัทสันเดินขโยกเขยกไปตามถนน แม้จะขาไม่ค่อยดี แต่ด้วยความที่อยากกินบรรยากาศละแวกนี้เขาจึงเลือกเดินชมตึกชมถนนยามค่ำคืน แทนการเลือกโบกแท็กซี่ 

 

จะว่าไปวันนี้เป็นวันดี ถ้าเทียบกับทุกๆวัน เพราะตั้งแต่กลับจากรบที่อัฟกานิสถานเมื่อสี่ปีที่แล้ว ชีวิตเขาก็สวิทช์กลับจากสนามรบมาเป็นคลินิกหมอเหมือนสมัยก่อน แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ราบเรียบอย่างที่คิดไว้ กลับกลายเป็นว่าเขาต้องเปลี่ยนหลายคลินิก ที่อยู่อาศัยก็เปลี่ยนหลายหน แม้กระทั่งแฟนก็ยังเปลี่ยนหลายคน

 

ไม่มีอะไรลงตัว...

 

อย่าว่าแต่แฟนที่ต้องนอนร่วมเตียงเดียวกันเลย…แค่เพื่อนร่วมแฟล็ต ยังหาเป็นตัวเป็นตนอยู่ทนๆกันยังไม่ได้

 

อะไรมันเกิดขึ้นกับชีวิตเขากันแน่…ทำไมคนที่ควรจะมีชีวิตที่มั่นคงอย่างเขา จึงต้องระเห็จระเหเร่ร่อนเหมือนเจ้าไม่มีศาลแบบนี้ ดีนะที่ก่อนไปรบ เขาเป็นถึงนายแพทย์ หากทำอาชีพอื่น ไม่รู้ป่านนี้จะไปนอนอยู่ในกล่องไหนบนถนนอะไรไปแล้ว

 

วันนี้เขามีงานต่อตอนค่ำเป็นงานที่วิกเตอร์เทรเวอร์เพื่อนยากหยิบยื่นมาให้ เพราะหมาเจ้ากรรมของวิกเตอร์ดันไปกัดคนคนนึงเข้า เลยจะแสดงความรับผิดชอบโดยการส่งหมอไปดูแลถึงบ้าน...ซึ่งจอห์นก็ชอบไปตามบ้านคนมากกว่าอยู่คลินิกอยู่แล้ว เพราะนอกจากพาร์ทเจ็บไข้ได้ป่วยแล้ว เขายังได้เห็นวิถีชีวิตในด้านอื่นๆของพวกเขาด้วย ,แต่มันก็แอบน่าเบื่อเพราะคนไข้ตามบ้านส่วนมากก็จะมาพิมพ์เดียวกัน คือเป็นชนชั้นกลางระดับสูงขึ้นไปจนถึงรวย ไม่มนุษย์เงินเดือนก็เจ้าของกิจการ นอกจากเครื่องเรือนเเล้วก็ไม่มีอะไรให้เขาดูมากนัก

 

งานตอนค่ำย่ำดึกที่ว่ามันเริ่มจากอยู่ๆตอนบ่ายไมค์แสตมฟอร์ดไลน์มาหาเขาว่าวิกเตอร์ เพื่อนที่หล่อที่สุดในกลุ่มเอฟโฟร์ฝากถามว่า ในระหว่างเขาสองคน,จอห์นหรือไมค์ก็ได้...หากใครว่างเย็นนี้ อยากให้ไปช่วยรักษาใครสักคนที่บ้านหลังหนึ่งที่ถนนเบเกอร์ เขาเลยไลน์ไปหาวิกเตอร์ว่าตกลงเขารับงานนี้ แล้ววิกเตอร์ที่รีบไปสอนเลยบอกให้เขาไปคุยกับไมค์เเทนเพราะไมค์รู้จักคนคนนี้

 

และไมค์ก็ได้ให้รายละเอียดทั้งที่อยู่ ต้องทำตัวยังไง และต้องให้เข้าไปในเวลากี่โมง เนื่องจากที่นี่มันคนเยอะ มีทั้งพนักงานบริการและแขกเต็มไปหมด และคนไข้รายนี้จะต้องเลิกงานดึก

 

ไมค์ยังบอกด้วยว่า คนไข้เป็นโสเภณีชื่อดัง ที่ดังแค่ในหมู่ไฮโซที่ชอบลองของ ยังไม่เคยมีใครโค่นลงได้ อยู่ในห้องที่ชื่อ "ดาวศุกร์" ห้องเดียวที่มีชื่อของตึก ตั้งอยุ่บนชั้นสาม

 

“คนไข้ขายตัวหรือเป็นแชมป์สภามวยโลกเนี่ย โค่นอะไรกัน แขกนะไม่ใช่ผู้ท้าชิง” JW

 

“แชมป์หรือเปล่าไม่รู้แต่ที่แน่ๆคือต่อยเจ็บ...ไม่ได้โดนเองหรอกนะ แขกคนอื่นเล่ามา” MS

 

“S&M?" JW

 

"ไม่หรอก แล้วแต่คนน่า...เอาเป็นว่าเด็ดแล้วกัน" MS ไมค์ย้ำว่าเด็ด จอห์นเลยถามไปว่า เด็ดยังไง ใครเด็ด ทำไมต้องเด็ด…ปล่อยจนบานเต็มต้นไม่ได้หรือ...แต่ไมค์ก็ไม่ยอมตอบเก็บอุบพิกุลทั้งต้นทั้งดอกไว้ในปากไม่ให้ร่วงออกมาเลยแม้แต่กลีบเดียว

 

"เอาหนะ...ไปเหอะ เดี๋ยวก็รู้" MS

 

"ไปหากินไมได้ไปซื้อกิน จะมาเด็ดทำไม ถ้าคืนนี้จะได้ทิ่มได้แทงอะไรสักอย่างก็คงเป็นเข็มฉีดบาดทะยักนั่นแหละ" JW แล้วก็เล่าต่อว่า ถึงอยากได้ก็ไม่มีตังจะไปซื้อ แล้วจะซื้อทำไมก็ไม่รู้ รูปโป๊เต็มคอม อยู่คนเดียวก็ตำข้าวสารกรอกหม้อลูบครกลูบสากตะบันเรื่อยๆเปื่อยๆ พอฟินๆอิ่มๆไปเป็นมื้อๆ เหมือนพวกคนจนในหนังสือการ์ตูนชวนขันนั่นแหละที่วาดรูปปลาเค็ม แล้วตักข้าวมากินแกล้ม

 

พูดไปไมค์ก็หาว่าจอห์นทะลึ่งแก่นเซี้ยวใหญ่แล้ว จอห์นก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะมาว่าเขาลามกจกเปรตทางอ้อมทำไม รูปโป๊ในคอมจอห์นก็หามาด้วยน้ำพักน้ำแรง เสิร์ชก็เสิร์ชเอง ค่าเน็ตก็ออกไปตรวจโรคฉีดยาหามาจ่ายเอง ขอตังใครที่ไหน แล้วรูปโป๊ก็คนอื่น ไม่ใช่แอบถ่ายเมิงสักหน่อยจะมาเดือดร้อนทำไม

 

ไมค์เลยขอโทษขอโพยที่ล้ำเส้น แล้วอธิบายว่า ที่ไม่ได้ส่งรูปให้จอห์นดู เพราะไม่เคยถ่ายต่างหาก จอห์นเลยยิ้มออกที่เพื่อนไม่ได้ใจจืดใจดำอะไรกะเขา พอจอห์นสบายใจแล้ว บวกนัดแนะเสร็จหมด เลยปิดเคสโทรศัพท์ เตรียมรับคนไข้รายต่อไป แต่ใจเขาก็ยังประหวัดถึงเรื่องนี้ มันก็แปลกตั้งแต่ไอ้วิกเตอร์มาเที่ยวโสเภณีคู่หมั้นก็มีเป็นตัวเป็นตน แถมยังงงว่าทำกันยังไงทำไมมีหมาไปกัดคุณเธอได้

จอห์นยิ้มให้กับตัวเองเพราะนึกๆแล้วก็น่าสนใจดี วันนี้เขาไม่ต้องไปตามบ้านไปดูตู้โชว์ เกียรติบัตร ถ้วยรางวัล เฟอร์นิเจอร์ กับวอลเปเปอร์บนฝาบ้านอีกแล้ว เพราะมันไม่ใช่แค่บ้าน แต่นั่นมันคือ....

 

เอ้อ... โฮมออฟฟิซ....

 

นั่นแหละ จะเรียกอะไรมันก็คือโฮมออฟฟิซ เพราะเจ้าตัวทำงานที่บ้าน มันก็ไม่ผิดอะไรที่จะเรียกแบบนี้...ดูน่าตื่นเต้นดีแต่ก็ไม่อยากจะให้ความหวังตัวเองมาก เพราะทุกครั้งที่คิดว่าอาจจะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น พอเอาเข้าจริง เมื่อไปถึงหน้างานมักจะเฟลทุกที เหมือนแกะห่อของขวัญที่จับฉลากได้ที่คลินิกในวันคริสต์มาส หมอคนอื่นห่อกล่องซะสวย เปิดมาก็ไม่เห็นจะมีอะไรดีไปกว่าเน็คไท ผ้าเช็ดตัว คัฟลิง น้ำหอม ปากกา…ทำไมหมอคลินิกนี้ไมีแต่ตังความคิดสร้างสรรค์ไม่เห็นจะมี…งานจับของขวัญคริสท์มาสที่ทำงานนี่มันเทศกาลหลอกให้อยากแล้วจากไปสำหรับเขาชัดๆ…เขาจึงนึกจะเดินวนเล่นสักรอบสองรอบในละแวกนี้เพื่อเลี้ยงไอเดียชวนตื่นเต้นไว้ในหัวนานๆ

 

ก่อนจะไปพบกับคุณเธอที่คงเป็นแค่แผลเหวอะหวะจากหมากัด เขาเช็คแผลให้ สั่งยานิดหน่อย

 

แล้วก็กลับบ้าน…

 

 

….กลับไปเปิดลิ้นชักดูปืนที่อยู่แยกจากลูกกระสุนของเขาเหมือนทุกๆวัน…

 

 

….. คิดไว้สี่ห้าปีแล้วว่า วันไหนเขาทนกับตัวเองไม่ไหว คงให้ปืนกะลูกมาอยู่ด้วยกันในกะโหลกเขาสักที ดูซิจะเป็นยังไง จะหายเบื่อไหม…

 

 

คิดแล้วก็หมดอารมณ์สุนทรีย์

 

จอห์นแหงนมองฟ้าอย่างเซ็งๆ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ถอนหายใจเพื่อเป็นฟินาเล่ของช่วงที่คิดอะไรดราม่าๆ... บังเอิญตาเขาจับภาพอะไรแว้บๆไหวๆได้ คล้ายกับใครสักคนทะยานผ่านตึก จริงๆแว้บแรกเขานึกว่าเห็นกระหังเลยกะจะถ่ายคลิปแล้วส่งเรื่องจริงผ่านจอ แต่พอหันไปมองเต็มตา เขาเห็นว่าเป็นบุคคลที่ใส่ผ้าคลุมไหล่ไม่ก็โค้ท ดังนั้นเขาจึงเปลี่ยนคำว่ากระหัง เป็นแบ็ทแมน...แบ็ทแมนเหวี่ยงอะไรสักอย่างลูกโตๆคล้ายๆกระเป๋าไปตึกถัดไปแล้วก็กระโดดตามกระเป๋าไปอีกที จอห์นหันไปรอบๆก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะมีใครมองบุคคลนั้นเหมือนอย่างเขา จอห์นมองคนบนถนนคนอื่นๆ สลับไปมากับพ่อแบ็ทแมนบนยอดตึก จนแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครมองจริงๆ น่าจะเป็นเพราะยอดตึกมันพ้นไฟถนนไปแล้ว แถมคืนนี้เป็นคืนเดือนแรมจนเกือบเดือนดับ ฟ้าก็มืดเลยมองเห็นแค่เป็นเงาๆกำลังเคลื่อนไหว ถ้าไม่ว่างจริงๆหรือบังเอิญคงไม่สังเกตเห็น

 

แม้ว่าจอห์นคิดว่าจะกลับไปเขียนบล็อกเป็นครั้งแรกสักหนึ่งประโยค

 

“วันนี้ผมเจอแบ็ทแมน”

 

เพราะเขาเคยได้การบ้านจากหมอบำบัดอาการ PTSD ของเขาว่า ให้ลองเขียนบล็อกมานานชาติแล้ว วันนี้แหละเพิ่งสบโอกาส

 

เพราะที่ผ่านมา ไม่ใครมีอะไรน่าสนใจเกิดขึ้นจนต้องเขียนถึงเลย...

 

แต่แย่หน่อยที่มันคงจะเป็นเอ็นทรี่ย์สุดท้ายของเขาในบล็อก ในรอบหลายๆปีนี้

 

เพราะนั่นไม่ใช่แบ็ทแมน … แต่เป็นแค่ฟรีรันเนอร์

 

ไอ้ไหวๆบนบ่านั่นก็คงเป็นแค่เสื้อโค้ท ไม่ใช่เสื้อคลุม

 

และเพราะไม่ใช่แบ็ทแมนนั่นแหละ

 

จึงไม่ต้องการโรบิ้น…

 

จอห์นส่ายหน้า แล้วยิ้มออกมา…ไม่รู้เขาเผลอนึกไปได้ยังไงเกี่ยวกับการไปเป็นโรบิ้นของแบ็ทแมน..เขานึกขันตัวเอง แต่ก็ไม่ถึงกับขันเป็นไก่ แม้จะคิดว่าตัวเองบ๊อง แต่ก็ไม่ละสายตาจาก “แบ็ทแมน” เขาเห็นร่างนั้นโยนของแล้วกระโดดข้ามตึกตามไปจนถึงตึกที่สี่ แต่คราวนี้เซเล็กน้อยและหยุดยืนสะบัดแขนสองสามที ก่อนหันมามองเขาอยู่แว่บหนึ่ง…เหมือนรู้ว่าเขาจ้องอยู่ ... จ้องไม่กี่อึดใจมนุษย์ผ้าคลุมก็หันกลับและมุ่งหน้าเดินทางไม่นานก็ลับสายตา ฉากหลังเหลือแต่ท้องฟ้าที่ขาดพระจันทร์ เห็นเพียงดาวดวงใหญ่สุกใสอยู่ปลายฟากฟ้าที่มืดสนิท

 

 

ดาวประกายพรึก…

 

 

ขึ้นทางตะวันตก...

 

งั้นก็ไปทิศเดียวกับเราเลยสินะ…

 

 

จอห์นวัทสัน เลี้ยวซ้ายไปทางทิศตะวันตกเพื่อตรงไปยังสถานที่นัดหมายโดยลืมเรื่องที่เขาตั้งใจจะเดินเล่นเปะปะรอบเมือง ชื่นชมกระดาษห่อของขวัญก่อนที่จะเปิดกล่องออกมาพบเพียงปากกาลูกลื่นราคาแพงที่ใช้ได้แค่เซ็นชื่อเท่านั้น

 

 

เอาเหอะ… ไหนๆวันนี้ก็มีอะไรจะเขียนแล้วนี่…

 

 

งานนี้จะน่าเบื่อเหมือนงานอื่นๆจะเป็นอะไรไป…


End file.
